Totally spies episode 180 Victor's Team
by SteveG12358
Summary: The Spies and Victor are split into 2 teams one team to find out who destroys a fancy shopping mall while the other team protest another shopping mall from being destroyed. Victor's team is with Normy, Dave and Stacy to prevent a mall from being destroyed. It turns out that Simon Tucker returns and is more then to destroy all malls but to destroy Black Friday also.


Totally Spies episode 180 Victor's Team.

FADE TO

INT. FANCY SHOPPING MALL DAYTIME

At a fancy shopping mall everyone in the mall are all shopping, walking around the mall while carrying their shopping bags.

Then suddenly 3 kids are grabbing coins out from the fountain. Suddenly one of the 3 kids fall into the fountain while reaching for a coin. The mall security came up and grabbed the kid out from the fountain.

A perfume saleswoman was spraying perfume onto a shopper.

A man was in the food court eating a pizza while reading the newspaper. Pizza sauce drip down from his pizza slice hitting the floor. Suddenly the entire mall started to shake. The people all started to panic and debris came down from the ceiling.

A woman pointed up into the sky and there was a giant robot destroying the mall. The shoppers all ran out from the mall. An evil laugh came out from the robot.

CUT TO

EXT. ROOFTOP OF BUILDING L.A EVENING

On the rooftop of a building in L.A Victor was sitting near the edge of the building watching Star Scouts on his communicator.

On his communicator the Star Scouts are split up in teams of 3.

STAR SCOUT MASTER JAX

(to the Star Scouts)

Alright Star Scouts for this mission we will be split into teams of 3, because this is one big planet so we need to split into teams to cover it faster. Glen, Tyler and Kyle you're in one team while Holly and Lindsey are with me.

Suddenly a giant sand worm came out from the ground and came right at the Star Scouts. The Star Scouts are suppurated from the sand worm attack.

TYLER

(shouted)

STAR SCOUT MASTER JAX ARE YOU GUYS ALRIGHT?

STAR SCOUT MASTER JAX

Yes we are while we are suppurated we will still continue to explore the rest of the planet.

TYLER

Got it.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Wow the Star Scouts are so adventurist I wonder who leads this team?

Suddenly Sam appeared on Victor's communicator.

SAM

VICTOR

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Um, uh uh yes, yes I am here.

SAM

Victor pay attention the baddy is getting away with the cheerleaders.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I'm on it.

Victor leaped off from the edge of the building and flies down to the streets below with his rocket boots.

CUT TO

EXT. STREETS OF LA EVENING MOMENTS LATER

The bus full of cheerleaders is speeding through the streets of L.A. The Spies and Victor fallow the bus. The baddy poke his head out from the front of the bus and fires his, laser blaster right at them.

The Spies and Victor dodges the laser fire.

CLOVER

Oh this is totally wack I mean why is a baddy kidnapping cheerleaders?

ALEX

I know usually a baddy is after diamonds or world domination.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I think this baddy wants all of the cheerleaders to himself, this is not going to happen.

Victor flies up right towards the diver seat of the moving bus. The Baddy fires lasers right at Victor. Victor dodges the laser fire and uses his plant manipulation powers to make a tree come out from the ground lifting the moving bus up into the air. Victor uses his plant powers to making a vine to grab the baddy out from the driver seat out from the bus then grows the Slider-o-Rootic out from the ground. The Cheerleaders cheer as they slide down to the ground from the bus.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Its ok girls you are safe now.

The cheerleaders cheered and they all kiss Victor. The Spies landed onto the ground while the cheerleaders kiss Victor. The cheerleaders all done kissing Victor and walk away from him. Victor has lipstick kiss marks all over his face and was blushing.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Um… what just happened?

ALEX

You saved a lot of cheerleaders from a baddy and then they all kiss you.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Sweet I must be a chick magnet this evening.

FADE TO

INT. BEVERLY HILLS ELEMENTARY SCHOOL CLASSROOM THE NEXT DAY

In the classroom of Beverly Hills Elementary School Victor, Normy and Dave are sitting in the middle of the classroom while the teacher was writing on the board.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(to Dave and Normy)

So then the cheerleaders are so excited that they are free that they all kiss me.

NORMY

Oh that is totally cool dude I wish I got a lot of kisses from hot cheerleaders.

DAVE CRUST

Wait you got kissed by a lot of cheerleaders, that's so cool.

NORMY

If only we are full time spies like you are.

DAVE CRUST

But we are training to be full time spies Normy.

NORMY

Well I want to go on the fields right now not going through training.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Once you're done training you'll both be in the field of spying with me.

Suddenly the bell ranged.

THE TEACHER (O.S)

Alright kids time for recess.

The kids all got out from the seats and ran out the door. Victor, Dave and Normy are the last ones to leave. Suddenly they go down a trap door.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP TUNNEL SYSTEM

Victor, Normy and Dave all slide down the WOOHP tunnel.

DAVE CRUST

Wait is this the WOOHP tunnel.

NORMY

Totally, I came down her once and it was awesome.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Going down a slide like this means one thing it's mission time.

CUT TO

INT. JERRY'S OFFICE WOOHP

The boys landed onto the couch in Jerry's office where he and the spies are waiting.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Let me get this straight you WOOHP me along with Normy and Dave to go on a mission right.

JERRY

Of course.

DAVE CRUST

Do you girls always fall for these things?

SAM

Totally like always, all the time.

CLOVER

Even the times we don't want to do it.

JERRY

Anyway let me give me the run down,

Jerry press a button on the desk. Images of destroyed malls popped up on the computer screen.

JERRY

Nothing mush but there are a lot of destroyed malls around the world.

CLOVER

What destroyed malls, what kind of baddy are we dealing with.

ALEX

I don't know but it sounds familiar.

JERRY

As a result more malls are being destroyed by the minute we need to have 2 teams to prevent other malls from being destroyed and to investigate the destroyed malls. That is why that I am assigning the boys to be kept an eye on by our other spy in training Stacy.

Stacy came into Jerry's office with today's gadgets.

STACY

Hey boys.

Dave and Normy started to blush.

NORMY

Sweet a girl who is hot.

CLOVER

Normy watch your mouth.

DAVE CRUST

It's so cool that we have a hot girl on our team.

STACY

You boys are sweet but I am dating someone right now.

JERRY

Anyway do you have today's gadgets?

STACY

Totally fresh from the laboratory.

Stacy place the box full of gadgets onto the desk.

JERRY

For the girls you'll have 3 laser lipsticks, the Scanner Watches, the Inferred X ray Contact lessons, and for the boys, the Rocket Pogo Stick, the Tracking Stickers, the RCHFC or the Remote control helicopter fog creator and for everyone the PITCR or the Putting it together combining robot toy vehicles that can grow big to combine into one fighting robot when 2 robots are fighting together they combined together it makes an even bigger robot.

DAVE CRUST

I think I heard that thing before?

Victor transform into his spy uniform.

NORMY

Hey where is our spy uniforms?

JERRY

Oh my you are right your uniforms.

Jerry flash a light from his wallet right at Normy and Dave making 2 spy uniforms appear on them the same style as Victor's uniform with Normy's spy uniform light steel blue and Dave's uniform Brass.

NORMY

Sweet this is going to be so cool.

DAVE CRUST

If that is cool look at Stacy's

Stacy transform into her spy uniform that is in the color Shocking Pink. The boys all blush and look at her.

STACY

What?

JERRY

Good luck to everyone.

Jerry press a button on his desk WOOHP everyone down to the floor.

FADE TO

EXT. JAPAN BEACH SIDE MALL MOMENTS LATER

Victor, Dave, Normy and Stacy arrived at the Beach Side Mall in japan. They came out from the floor and an empty hallway with Victor's face in Stacy's breast.

STACY

Victor

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Sorry.

NORMY

This is so cool my very first mission.

DAVE CRUST

I know this is more than cool it's awesome.

STACY

Now, now it's my first mission too and now it's time to go undercover.

The boys transform into Hawaiian shirts and shorts and Stacy transform into a hot pink bikini. The boys all blush and stare at her.

STACY

What?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I didn't know that you have a Rose tattoo on your shoulder.

DAVE CRUST

And a tattoo near your butt.

STACY

There are some things you don't know about me, right now focus on the mission.

They go out from the empty hallway and walk onto the beach.

NORMY

Now let's see where the baddy strikes.

DAVE CRUST

Hey won't strike now maybe later.

A boy came up to them and handed a flyer to Stacy.

STACY

Oh. Thank you.

DAVE CRUST

What is it?

STACY

A flyer for a Black Friday sale

NORMY

Do they really need to have those?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Well Black Friday is before Christmas so people go to get good gifts I need to go Black Friday shopping to get something for my mom for Christmas.

Suddenly a giant robot came flying right towards the beach side mall. The shoppers and beach goers all look up at the incoming robot. They all scream and ran for cover. The robot in the sky started to fire lasers down directly at the shopping mall hitting it making it explode.

DAVE CRUST

Look up there.

NORMY

It's spy time, let's do it.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Allow me to get a closer look.

Victor bends down and his feet and legs glowed green and leaped off the ground directly at the robot.

NORMY

Hey don't have all of the fun without me.

Normy uses the Rocket Pogo Stick to blast off right towards the giant robot. Victor and Normy landed onto the robot's shoulder. The Robot turned his head and sees Victor and Normy. Victor whip his vines out from his wrist and swing to dodge the giant robot's hand.

On the ground Stacy puts on the Inferred X Ray Contact Lessons.

STACY'S P.O.V INFERRED X RAY CONTACT LESSONS

Stacy sees that there is the robot's pilot in the head.

RETURN TO SCENE

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Alright pal it's time to know who we are.

Suddenly laser cannons appear on the back of the robot and aimed them right at Victor and Normy. Victor quickly grown out the Shield It-Fomisted around him and Normy making the lasers hit it and reflect them off from the plant and right back at them.

The robot fires it's lasers down right at the mall. Stacy cover Dave for protection and they all go into a store for safety.

The Robot started to shake Victor and Normy off from it's body. Victor and Normy hold onto the robot. The robot flicked them off from it and make them fall down to the ground. Victor uses the Slider-O-rootic to slide himself and Normy down onto the ground safely. The robot blasted off into the distant.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Guys are you alright?

DAVE CRUST (O.S)

Get us out of here.

Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to grow out roots from the ground and lifted up the roof off from them. Dave and Stacy crawled out from the rubble.

DAVE CRUST

Thanks Guys. Great save back there.

STACY

I know right.

The boys all blush and had their jaws drop and stare at Stacy.

STACY

Oh what now, of course I have 2 tattoos, of course I look good in a spy suit and of course I look hot in a bikini.

Stacy look down at her body and see that she is completely naked.

STACY

Ahhhh, no wonder I feel a draft.

Stacy transform into her spy uniform and snap her figures to make the boys snap out of it.

STACY

Focus boys.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(to Stacy)

Sorry.

(whisper to Dave and Normy)

Did you see them?

DACE CRUST

(whisper)

I know right.

NORMY

(whisper)

Those things she have are huge.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(whisper)

No wonder Dean is dating her.

Stacy got mad a Normy. Suddenly her compowered ranged and picked it up.

INTERCUT STACY, VICTOR,DAVE, AND NORMY, CLOVER, SAM AND ALEX

SAM

Guys how is your side of the mission doing?

DAVE CRUST

A giant robot came and destroyed the mall.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

We don't know why but it could have something with a Black Friday sale.

CUT TO

EXT. DESTROYED MALL DAYTIME

At the destroyed mall site the spies are looking around for clues while Sam is on her compowered.

SAM

(to her compowered)

The mall seems to be destroyed by a giant robot.

Alex kneels down onto the ground and uses her scanner watch to scan a giant footprint.

ALEX

According to the scanner watch the giant foot print came from a giant robot.

CLOVER

I don't care why a baddy do such a thing like this would?

ALEX

But it seems familiar.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(on Sam's compowered)

What do you mean by that?

ALEX

I mean we had face

Suddenly a hologram of Jerry appear out from nowhere.

JERRY

Hello spies how is the mission going?

SAM

On our side of the mission the baddy left us a clue for us.

ALEX

Totally a giant footprint.

STACY

(on the compowered)

And on our half of the mission a giant robot destroyed the mall that we were at.

NORMY

(on the compowered)

Apparently robots hate malls.

CLOVER

Normy

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(on the compowered)

Or someone who is controlling them, Jerry look up a baddy from the past that the girls face off against who hates malls.

JERRY

Only one a man named Simon Tucker.

SAM

That was the guy who wants to destroy malls, he also took control over my mind.

STACY

(on the compowered)

Do you think he is the same guy we are dealing with?

JERRY

I don't know but due to a head count back at the WOOHP containment facility we miss counted but we saw that Simon Tucker had escaped.

DAVE CRUST

(on the compowered)

Wait who's Simon Tucker again?

CLOVER

Never mind that right now we have to find him.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(on the compowered)

I place a tracking sticker on a giant robot during the right.

Clover opened her compowered and there was a red flashing dot on the world map in Australia.

CLOVER

According to my compowered the Tracking Sticker leads the robot in Australia.

SAM

And that is where we are going to go.

STACY

(on the compowered)

We will meet you there.

FADE TO

EXT. AUSTRAILIAN OUTBACK MOMENTS LATER

In the Australian Outback the Spies arrived on their jetpack and landed onto the ground. Victor, Dave, Normy and Stacy appeared out from the ground out from a bush with Victor's plantportation.

CLOVER

Took you long enough.

STACY

Sorry about this, but going through a plant for transportation is way dirty.

DAVE CRUST

Well it feels like we are being eaten by a plant.

NORMY

I think I had seen that way before?

SAM

We can talk about that later, right now we have a baddy to stop.

ALEX

(looking at her compowered)

According to my compowered, the tracking sticker is headed north.

CUT TO

EXT. ACT HEAD QUARTERS OUTBACK DAYTIME

A lot of guards are guarding the base. The Spies, Victor, Normy, Stacy, and Dave hide behind a bush.

DAVE CRUST

(ask)

What are we doing here again?

ALEX

We are spying on Simon Tucker.

SAM

This is totally his base.

STACY

Now we need a distraction.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

How about the RCHFC will make a distraction.

Dave Crust throws it into the air and remotely control it making it hover the guards releasing fog out from it. The Spies, Victor, Dave, Normy and Stacy ran through the fog right up towards the front door of the headquarters.

CUT TO

INT. ACT HEADQUARTERS

Clover kicked down the door to the headquarters and they all go into the headquarters to see 9 giant robots.

NORMY

Sweet Giant robots I want to ride one of them.

CLOVER

Normy, not now.

DAVE CRUST

(confused)

Wait what is this place again?

STACY

This could be the HQ where the robots are being held.

SAM

Check that out over there.

Sam pointed into the distant to a computer with locations of fancy shopping malls.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

A computer that has targets fancy malls around the world.

ALEX

So Simon is up to his old tricks again to destroy everything consumerism.

CLOVER

Where is he, I want to take him down.

Suddenly they fall down a trap door.

SAM

This is totally not good.

CUT TO

INT. ACT HD HOLDING ROOM

They all fall down into the holding room with Victor's face fall onto Stacy's breast, Normy's face fall onto Clover's breast, and Dave's face falls onto Sam's breast.

STACY

Victor

CLOVER

Normy

SAM

Dave.

VICTOR, NORMY, and DAVE

(together)

Sorry.

Suddenly Simon Tucker appeared through the door.

SIMON TUCKER

Hello ladies "goo" to see you again, I see you have a new recruit and brought along some children from your baby sitting service.

CLOVER

It's a long story could we tell you?

SIMON TUCKER

No!

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Anyway, what is your plan with those robots?

SIMON TUCKER

Oh those, I am going to release them around the world, to destroy every single mall along with destroying the popular consumerism holiday, Black Friday starting with your beloved Beverly Hills.

CLOVER

WE took you down before and now we are going to do it again.

Suddenly cloths, purses, shoes, hats, scarfs and other shopping items fall from the ceiling. Clover was trilled and started to pick them up off from the ground. Suddenly the walls in the room started to squeeze into the spies and the others.

SIMON TUCKER

So long suckers.

Simon closed the door on the room.

CLOVER

Oh this is the best trap ever.

SAM

You say it like it's a good thing.

CLOVER

Nope a bad thing but exciting.

Alex uses the lipstick laser to cut a hole in the ceiling. Victor fires vines out from his wrist up into the ceiling. Normy and Dave grabbed hold of him and they all came up through the hole. Alex, Sam and Stacy fire their belts into the hole and pulled themselves up into the hole.

Victor whip his vines right around Clover and pulled her up while she stuffs cloths and shoes into a purse.

The sliding walls slam shut against each other.

CUT TO

INT. VENTS

CLOVER

Oh could we let me get more things before you pull me up.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Nope you're about to be a spy pancake.

SAM

Now let's stop Simon before it's too late.

CUT TO

EXT. THE GROVE BLACK FRIDAY SUNRISE BEVERLY HILLS

At the Grove the gates to the Grove are closed with a large line of shopper waiting for the Grove to open. At the front of the line was Mandy and Trent.

MANDY

What an early morning for Black Friday luckily we are the first ones in line.

TRENT

(yawned)

Whatever you say Mandy.

Suddenly the giant robot came down from the sky piloted by Simon Tucker. Everyone ran away from the robot. But Mandy and Trent stayed put.

MANDY

There is no way that I am leaving this line for a giant killer robot.

SIMON TUCKER

So be it.

Simon raise his giant robot's arm into the air. Suddenly the robot's arm gotten caught by giant roots and pulled it backwards.

CLOVER

(shouted)

Hey Simon don't you dare destroy while we are around.

SAM

It's time for the PITCR.

NORMY

Totally it's giant robot fight time

Victor took out a toy helicopter, Normy took out a tank and Dave took out a toy bus and Stacy took out a train. Sam took out a toy limo, Alex took monster truck, and Clover took out a toy car. They all press the buttons on their toy vehicles and throws them into the air.

Their toys grow big and Dave's toy bus transform into robot legs. Victor's toy helicopter formed into the body. Stacy's toy train attach to the right side of the body and a hand came out at the end and Normy's toy tank attach to the left side and a hand came out from the end. The head of the robot popped out at the top of the robot and it goes into it's battle pose.

Sam's toy limo transform into the legs. Alex's toy monster truck transform into the body along with the arms. And Clover's toy car formed the head of robot and goes on top of the robot.

SIMON TUCKER

If it's a robot fight you want it's a fight you get.

NORMY

Oh yeah time to fight the bad guy.

The robot that Victor, Normy, Dave and Stacy are controlling throws a punch at Simon Tucker's robot hitting it and the robot stumbled backwards. Simon Tucker prevent the robot from falling over and throws a counter punch right at the robot that Victor, Normy and Dave and Stacy are controlling. The robot that Sam, Clover and Alex are controlling block the punch and push Simon Tucker's robot away from them.

The robot that Victor, Normy and Dave and Stacy are controlling fires lasers right at Simon Tucker's robot hitting it and throws 2 punches right at it. The robot that Sam, Clover and Alex are controlling came up behind him and throws a punch right behind it and send it smashing into a building.

ALEX

That isn't good.

CLOVER

At least it's not the grove.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

It's time to finish this.

DAVE CRUST

Totally even bigger robot time.

The robots that the spies, Victor, Normy, Dave and Stacy are controlling bonded into one even bigger robot.

CUT TO

INT/EXT. GIANT ROBOT COCKPIT

The Spies and the others are in the cockpit. Victor picked up the controller of the robot that looks like a game controller.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Hey check this out the controller for the robot is the same as a video game controller.

NORMY

(grabbing the controller from Victor)

I call first attack.

SIMON TUCKER (O.S)

(in his giant robot)

You foolish spies you know the saying the bigger they are the easier they fall.

ALEX

Don't you mean the harder they fall.

CLOVER

Hit it Normy.

Normy controls the robot to move forward towards Simon Tucker's robot. The robot throws a punch at Simon Tucker's robot hitting it and sending it slamming into a building. Simon Tucker's robot fires lasers right back at the robot and the robot that the spies and the others are controlling block the laser fire.

ALEX

Let me have a chance Normy.

Normy gave the controller to Normy and Alex controls the robot and fires lasers right at Simon Tucker's robot hitting it in the head.

SIMON TUCKER

Oh that's cheating.

STACY

Allow me to finish him off.

Alex gave the controller to Stacy and she presses a button on it to fire missiles right at Simon Tucker's robot but they miss. Stacy gave the controller to Victor.

STACY

Here, I stick at video games.

Victor fires sticky slime onto Simon Tucker's robot's feet making it stick to the ground.

SIMON TUCKER

Well this is a sticky situation.

CLOVER

Allow me to finish this.

Victor gave the controller to Clover and Clover press all of the buttons on it making all of the weapons of the robot to fire directly at Simon Tucker's robot. Simon Tucker eject out from his robot at the attacks attack the robot making it explode. Simon Tucker parachuted down to the ground where the other WOOHP agents surrounds him.

SIMON TUCKER

Oh darn it.

FADE TO

EXT. THE GROVE FOOD COURT DAYTIME MOMENTS LATER

At the Grove's food court Sam, Alex, Stacy, Normy and Dave are sitting at one of the tables with Jerry having tea.

JERRY

Good work for a mission well done, now with Simon Tucker back behind bars you all diverse a good shopping trip.

SAM

Thanks Jer.

Victor came back to them with a shopping bag.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Guys check this out I got the prefect Christmas present for my mom.

Victor pulled out the glass bouquet out from the shopping bag.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

It is the same glass bouquet that I didn't have enough money for to buy for my mom for her birthday.

ALEX

How much was it?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

It was on sale for 5 dollars.

STACY

Well I hope your mother will love it.

NORMY

Speaking of which where did Clover go?

DAVE CRUST

She is over there by the cheap bin.

Clover and Mandy are having a tug a war with a scarf.

CLOVER

There is no way you're going to have this scarf I say it first.

MANDY

As if this scarf matches with my eyes.

CLOVER

Oh please.

Clover and Mandy started to fight each other.

JERRY

Well you know Clover she is just a happy shopping girl.

Everyone laugh.

THE END


End file.
